Divers One Shot
by S.Hardy
Summary: Chaque chapitre a sa propre histoire, à lire séparemment. Yaoi Ban x Ginji, dans le genre guimauve vous êtes servi.
1. Un goût de bonbon

_Vala une chtite fic avec mon couple favori de tous les temps, Ban et Ginji! Elle sera la première d'une petite série d'One Shot, pas forcemment toujours avec eux._

Bonne lecture !

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ban, c'est mon prénom. Ban Mido, l'homme au Jagan, invincible si vous voulez out savoir.

Ginji, c'est celui du mec qui dort à coté de moi dans notre petite Subaru.

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi... à vrai dire, moi aussi.  
Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me pose cette question.  
Pourquoi Est-ce que LUI a l'honneur de rester avec MOI ?  
Pourquoi lui laisser l'honneur de m'appeler Ban - Chan?  
Pourquoi le laisser dormir à mes cotés?  
Est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière?

A dire vrai, je ne sais pas.  
C'est peut être par ce qu'il est toujours jovial?  
Par ce qu'il est le seul véritable ami que je n'ai jamais eu ?  
Ou autre chose qui m'échappe …

C'est possible, parce que pour rester de bonne humeur tout en restant auprès de moi, il faut pas mal de répartie ...enfin, pour lui, je me demande si ce n'est pas plutôt de la connerie pure?  
C'est probable.  
Ou bien je le laisse rester avec moi, c'est par ce qu'il illumine toutes mes journées?  
Avec son air si naïf, si innocent ...  
De plus môssieur Ginji veut être ami avec tout le monde.  
Ça tombe bien, tout le monde veut être ami avec lui.

Et puis bon ...je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais quand je le vois sourire à quelque un d'autre que moi, j'ai envie de tuer cette personne. Heureusement que je me retiens, parce qu'il n'y aurait déjà plus personne dans ce bas -monde!  
Et cette terre ne serait que désolation.  
Oui je suis jaloux et possessif, et alors ?  
Ca vous pose un problème ?

Mais ça Ginji, je ne te le dirais pas.  
Oh non! Du moins, pas comme ça!  
T'as beau être un vrai p'tit ange, un mec adorable, jamais, non jamais, le grand Mido Ban ne te diras ce qu'il pense de toi.  
Tu peux toujours courir mon coco!  
Pas même dans tes rêves tu saura tout ce qu'il y a sur mon cœur.  
Jamais, jamais …  
Tiens, le voila qu'il gesticule dans son sommeil.  
Le voila qu'il sourit, innocemment, comme un enfant.  
C'est peut - être d'ailleurs pour ça que je reste avec lui.  
Pour protéger ce petit être fragile.  
Naïf comme il est, que ferait - il sans moi?

A chaque fois qu'on est séparés pour quelconque raison, lorsqu'on se retrouve il saute dans mes bras, les yeux inondés de bonheur.  
Et en ce qui me concerne, être séparé de lui est un vrai cauchemar.  
Je n'ose même pas imaginer ma peine, ma douleur, lorsque nous ne seront plus les Get Backers!  
A ce moment la, je crois que j'irais me jeter du haut de la tour de Tokyo!  
Parce qu'en fait, une vie sans ce petit abruti qu'est Ginji, ça ne serait pas une vie.  
C'est pour ça que j'ai tout bêtement arrêté d'imaginer le pire.

Un vie sans ce crétin, n'aurais plus cette même saveur sucrée.

Je ne veux pas perdre une miette de ces moments de bonheur avec ce crétin de blondinet!

Il est hors de question de le laisser tout seul.

Il faut quelque un pour s'occuper de lui.

Sans moi, il est paumé.

Sans lui, je ne suis plus rien.

Hum? J'aperçois un couple par la fenêtre.  
Ils ont l'air heureux, en se baladant main dans la main, les yeux dans les yeux.  
Je détourne mon regard pour reporter mon attention sur Ginji.  
Quand je vois tous ces couples, qu'ils s'embrassent, qu'ils se regardent, qu'ils soient collées l'un a l'autre ou pas, dis moi Ginji...  
Qu'est-ce qui nous différence d'eux?

Rien, évidemment

Tu te tourne encore plus vers moi. Je te trouve encore plus mignon.

Te voir la, endormi, sans garde, sans défense, cela me donne une envie incroyablement difficile à contrôler.  
Je te connaît par cœur. Que ce soit la douceur de tes cheveux miel, la chaleur de ton corps chocolat, je connaît ça.  
Sauf, il y a une chose que j'ignore et que je voudrais tant savoir : c'est le goût de tes lèvres.  
J'ai ma petite idée quand à leur saveur. Mais je voudrais tant avoir la confirmation de ce que je pense.  
Là, je pourrais bien m'emparer de tes lèvres, sans que tu ne le sache.  
Mais quelque chose me retiens.

Je crois savoir quoi...

**Ban - Chan? Tu es réveillé?**

Ginji ne dort tout simplement plus.

**Non, je dors les yeux ouverts Gin'.**

**A quoi tu penses Ban -Chan?**

**Au goût de quelque chose. Un goût que j'aimerais bien connaître.**

**Goût? De quoi?**

**De quelque chose qui m'attire de plus en plus.**

**Pourquoi tu fais pas en sorte que tu le connaisse, ce goût?**

**Je peux?**

**Benh oui, je vois pas pourquoi je te dirais non Ban - Chan!**

Sans attendre, j'approcha mon visage du sien, pour faire en sorte que mes lèvres rencontrent le siennes.  
Un vrai délice.  
C'est bien ce que je pensais : ses lèvres sont sucrées, et si douces...  
Un arrière goût de fraise d'ailleurs!  
Il répond à mon baiser.  
Sa langue aussi est sucrée.  
Un goût de bonbon! Tiens!  
J'ai trouvé la réponse à la question « Pourquoi le laisser rester à mes cotés? »

C'était tout bête en fait!

C'est par ce que je l'aime!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Vala, fini pour celle ci. A la prochaine _


	2. Je Hais Noël

_Seconde Histoire avec nos petits amis adorés_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Décidemment, je déteste les fêtes de Noël!  
Tous ces gens en train de s'exciter pour pas grand-chose, à faire la queue pendant des heures avec une caissière qui vous répète à longueur de journée « bonnes fêtes! » alors elles pensent « quand est-ce que je rentre chez moi? », des gamins qui courent dans tous les sens, suppliant leurs parents d'aller voir le Père Noël au centre commercial ou ceux qui bavent devant une vitrine... tout ça me fait royalement chier.

Si je déteste ça, pourquoi aller en ville, me diriez vous.

Je voudrais bien vous y voir! Que feriez vous si vous aviez un coéquipier qui s'appelle Ginji AMANO ???

Je vais vous donner la réponse : vous seriez en train de vous balader, consentant ou non, avec lui au centre ville!

Hé oui! Mon petit Ginji fait partie des gens qui jouissent devant les magasins ou le Père Noël, ou encore à la vue des marrons chauds ...  
Il a peut être 18 ans, mais dans sa tête il en a 15 de moins!  
Et encore.  
Les mômes de 3 ans ne sautent pas à la figure de pauvres personnes ayant une profonde méprisante pour les fêtes de Noël, en les suppliant d'aller voir le Père Noêl! « Il distribue des ballons! » qu'il dit ...oui, parce qu'il est encore un enfant!

D'ailleurs, il m'a entraîné dans le grand magasin... mais bordel, qu'Est-ce que je fous donc la?????

**Allez Ban - Chan! On va acheter des cadeaux!**

**Mmm...pour qui? **

Je sort une cigarette que je m'empresse de fumer, malgré le regard réprobateur de mon ami.

**Pour nos amis! **

**Nos AMIS???**

**Benh oui, tu sais, Shido, Kazuki...**

**Hep la! T'emballe pas mon coco! C'est tes amis! Pas les miens!**

**Et Himiko alors? Et Hevn???**

**Non plus! Rien à foutre! (c'est qu'il peut être méchant quand il veut! )**

**Mais je croyais que...**

**Ben tu crois mal! ( trèèèès méchant! )**

**Ban - Chan...**

Il sait très bien que j'ai horreur de noël.

**Tu pense quoi de ça pour Shido???**

Il avait dans ses mains une monstrueuse peluche de singe...

**Pourquoi lui acheter son sosie? T'a qu'a lui acheter un miroir, il en aurait tout aussi besoin qu'une brosse à dents!**

**Ban - Chan! C'est pas très gentil ça!**

**Mais oui...**

**Oui! Exactement!**

**Ferme - la Ginji! Tu m'saoule avec tes fêtes débiles et tes cadeaux à la con, pour des gars qui le sont tout autant!**

Je fais demi tour, sort du magasin, sans me préoccuper de Ginji. Je sens un contact froid su ma joue.  
Oui, il neige.  
C'est la seule chose que j'apprécie dans cette putain saison de Noël.  
Elle est comme moi cette neige.  
Froide ...voir glacial.  
Je me dirige vers un banc du par cet m'y assis.  
Autant en été il est rempli à craquer, autant en hiver, il est tout bonnement désertique!

Oui, il n'y a personne.  
Je suis là... seul... sans ce gamin qu'est Ginji.  
J'y suis peut être allé un peu fort avec lui.  
Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut faire d'ailleurs. Il a sûrement déjà claqué tout son flouze dans les cadeaux.  
Si je le vois, il me taxera sûrement du blé pour les gaspiller dans je ne sais quoi...

Tiens! Quand on parle du loup...

Je vois arriver en courant, une tête blonde, qui malgré cette neige, est tout aussi rayonnante que le soleil, voir plus!  
Que ce soit par la couleur de ses cheveux, ou de son expression rayonnante lorsqu il me dit « BAN - CHAAAAAAAAAN !! ».  
Je le vois sauter, faire un vol plané d'au moins 10 mètres, pour qu'il atterrisse finalement dans mes bras.  
Je remarque que les siens sont chargés de paquets.

**Ban - Chan, pourquoi t'es parti avant? **

Il m'a posé la question avec son faux air de mec contrarié à 2 balles! Il est trop ce gars!

**Par ce que tu me cassais les couilles Ginji!**

**Méchant!**

Il me tire la langue avant de rigoler bêtement.

**Hum! C'est bien ce que je pensais, t'a claqué tout ton pognon!**

**Mais non Ban - Chan! C'est juste que...**

**Ferme la! Tu sais pas mentir!**

**Hi hi! T'as vu ban - Chan, comme c'est joli la neige!**

Un flocon lui tombe alors sur le nez de Ginji.

**Hi hi! C'est tout froid!**

**Evidemment abruti! Puisque c'est de la neige.**

Il enfouis sa tête dan s mon cou.

**La, c'est tout doux!**

**Evidemment cher ami, puisque c'est mon cou! Ferme les yeux!**

**Pourquoi???????**

**Ta gueule fais ce que je te dis!**

**Bon, d'accord...**

Il ferme les yeux.  
Je m'approche alors lentement de son visage.  
Je l'embrasse alors.  
Peu après, je me détache de lui.  
Il avait les yeux grands ouverts.

**Et la, c'était comment Ginji?**

**Et bien...(c'était plutôt agréable!**

**Evidemment mon amour, puisque c'était un baiser! Joyeux Noël.**

**Ban - Chan...**

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_The End_


End file.
